Back To School
by Peaches3873
Summary: Priscilla has a complicated past. Not to mention her interesting mutation attracts attention from the good and bad. Will going to Professor X's school keep her safe? Maybe... Maybe not. Will Priscilla fall in love? Oh, hell yeah! Erik is a teacher, Charles is in a wheelchair, Peter is in this story, most Fist-Class characters! Some cussing, you've been warned! I don't own anything


I stared at my costume, which was safely sealed in a clear dress bag. _Whole lot of stuff happening, _I thought, letting out a sigh. "Pretty loud sigh you got going on there, Priscilla." I jumped and spun around to see my one and only brother, Nickolas. He walked over and enveloped me in a hug. I squeezed back as hard as possible for me. "Everything is all packed up, you ready?"

"I suppose. Think you'll survive without me?" I joked.

"Yes, I know. Ketchup isn't a vegetable. Eat green food, the good kind. Don't drown in medical files." He looked on with a bored expression, then smirked down at me.

"And don't forget that socializing is good for your health!" I spun away from him to do another check over my stuff.

Nicky flopped down on my stripped bed. "Oh thank you, and here I thought I was the doctor, me going to medical school and all!" I laughed and sat on my floor. "Got everything?"

"Hope so." I reached out and grabbed a notepad. "Think fast!" I tossed it at my bro.

He yelled and whacked it away. I burst out laughing and reached over to grab it. "Now that was rude." He said as he snatched it out of my hand. "Alright," He settled back into my blank bed. "Bedding!"

I glanced at the box that contained my colorful bedding and sheets. "Check."

"Clothing!"

"Yup, all buried in boxes!"

"And... I don't wanna go through the rest of this list." Nicky tossed it back at me. He shot me a lazy smile and hung off my bed. "You're gonna be fine. Trust me." With that he stood up and walked out my room. About halfway down the hall he called, "We leave in about an hour, so start taking stuff out to the car soon!"

"Kay." I called softly. My eyes drifted up to the now empty purple walls. I sighed and laid down on my floor. There were so many memories that were made in this room within the last few years. Coming home, sleeping for days. Nicky reading me stories to help me sleep, and then comforting me when the nightmares came... Cuddling up on my bed with his laptop to watch movies and drink hot chocolate or tea. My most powerful memory had to be when I had first been brought home. I remember looking at my room and when Nicky had helped me onto my bed I had started crying. When he asked why, I had replied "I forgot what home felt like!".

Nicky had slept with me that first night, holding me close throughout the night.

About 5 minuets after I laid down I heard Nicky yell, "Get off the floor, no sulking! This is going to be fun, so stop worrying!"

"I like the floor! And I don't have to get off it if I don't want to!" I shouted rolling onto my stomach and shutting my eyes.

"If you don't get off the floor I'm going to force you off!"

"No you won't!"

"Wanna bet!"

"You wouldn't dare!". All I heard after that was a loud thumping and my body was being lifted. "Ah! Let go Nicky!"

"Attack of the big brother!" Nicky threw me on the bed and stared the dreaded attack: tickling.

"Ah! Hahahaha, Ni-i-cky! Stop!" I shrieked and tried to roll off the bed. He made a slight growling noise and blocked my way off.

"Grr, I'm the mean tickling monster! Bow to my commands! Say uncle!" Nicky viciously tickled my sides and tummy. I gasped for breath and felt vaguely like I was going to throw up. When he stopped I was panting hard and curled into a ball, holding my sensitive sides.

"You... You're so... So mean." I managed to get out between my gasps for air.

"Shoulda said uncle!" Nicky declared happily, collapsing on the bed next to me. After a few moments of my heavy breathing he seemed to unmelt his heart and reached over to scoop me up. I groaned when he picked me up, but snuggled into him. Nicky carried me to the kitchen and deposited me on the counter. He slid over to the freezer and grabbed a couple ice packs. "Here ya go, miss 'unable-to-handle-my-tickle-attack'".

I grabbed them and pressed them on my sides, sighing at the instant relief. "Well you tickle too hard! And for too long!" I cried at him, halfway glaring.

Nicky just laughed at his phone began to ring. "Hello? Ah, hey professor." Almost immediately my chest clenched and I looked at my dangling feet. "We'll be there in a couple of hours... Yeah, Priscilla's really excited to be going!... Alright see you then... Bye!" Nicky hung up the phone and glanced at me. "We should start loading the car."

"Yeah... Okay."

* * *

><p>"And that's the last box!" Nicky happily declared, shutting the back door of his car. "Ready to get out of here?"<p>

"Well..." I strung out the word.

"You know it's going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen to you there. And if something does, you have my full permission to attack whoever you please to." I laughed and hugged him. Nicky hugged me back, then stepped away. "Let's get going!" He hopped in the drivers seat and I walked over to the passenger side. Once we were all situated, Nicky cried, "Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>So New Story! Whoo! <strong>

**Please Review! I Love Reviews! **

**I Won't Post Chapter 2 Until I Have At Least 2 Reviews That Aren't Just "1 Word" Reviews! Tell Me What You Liked And Didn't Like! I Like To Know What I Can Improve On!**

**I Love All My Readers, You Guys Mean The World To Me!**


End file.
